


[VID] PSA: The Enemy Within

by beccatoria, cyborganize, futuransky, metatxt



Series: Tomorrow PSAs [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cylons, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Midcentury, Parody, Undead, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, bury your gays, moral hygiene, retro-futurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccatoria/pseuds/beccatoria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborganize/pseuds/cyborganize, https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/futuransky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/metatxt/pseuds/metatxt
Summary: These MONSTROUS WOMEN pay a price for CHEATING DEATH.





	[VID] PSA: The Enemy Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



> contains violence commensurate with the show + added sex and nudity

 

beccatoria .............................. video editor  
metatxt ..................... audio editor  
cyborganize ..................... graphic designer  
futuransky ..................... production coordinator  
**everyone**  ........................... script/storyboards

  
**Video:**   _Battlestar Galactica_  (2003), plus  _Gia_  &  _Mulholland Drive_  
**Audio:**  original music from  _Them!_  (1954) composed by Bronislau Kaper

 **ATTENTION!**  We have observed a growing tendency, particularly pronounced on the part of one kiki_miserychic, to succumb to DEVIANT BEHAVIOR. Such DEPRAVITY can only lead to terrifying consequences: DEATH! PORNOGRAPHY! UNDEATH! PESTILENCE! APOCALYPSE! We urge you to heed the following cautionary tale...  
  
**Or,**  The Cylon Vidding Machine's gift for kiki_miserychic in the zombiepr0n birthday fest & thearchive2's "memo" challenge. (You cannot imagine how difficult it was to keep this secret.)  
  
[Download 29MB AVI](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vliaye4mtazee8n/theenemywithin-credits.avi?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> https://thearchive2.livejournal.com/16584.html


End file.
